The River
by Azure Ocean22
Summary: Maya now has black wavy hair and blue eye's. Ky, Maya and Boomer are on a Kairu hunt, when they find a girl drowning in a river. Who is the girl and why does Lokar want her? What has happened to the Redakai? Read to find out! This is my fist story so please review what you think of it. Please give it a chance, it's better than it sounds, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's find this Kairu!" Maya, Ky and Boomer were on yet another hunt for Kairu. Maya paused, her face scrunched up like she was deep in thought, which she was.

"Guy's I'm detecting the Kairu…" She paused while she figured out which direction it was in. "Um, I think it's coming from over that hill." She said, they could tell she was unsure of herself.

"Um, you 'think' it's over there?" Ky asked.

"It's hard to tell Ky, right now the signal's coming from… Well it's _moving..._" She sighed. There was a loud scream. Maya didn't think twice, she turned and raced in the direction it came from, with Ky and Boomer hot on her heels.

Maya reached the river first, she jumped back, if she hadn't stopped she would have ran straight into it. "My, can you see anything?" Ky yelled.

Maya started to shake her head until she caught something in the corner of her eye. A girl that looked about nine or ten was being thrown around by the water, it was moving quite fast, and, to Maya's horror had rapids further down. The girl was struggling to stay afloat; it was obvious she couldn't swim.

"I'm going in." Maya told Ky and Boomer and before they could stop her, she dived into the water.

"Maya!" Ky yelled after her. Boomer held onto his arm, making sure he didn't dive In after the black-haired girl. Maya could hear Boomer yelling at Ky not to be stupid, that Maya was going to be fine.

Maya ignored them and struck out, battling the current and swimming over to the girl. She looked at Maya with pleading eyes. _Help me… _

Maya reached out, the girl was drifting away from her and they were getting closer to the rapids. Maya didn't doubt her swimming ability, but if she was carrying the girl with her, _then _it would become a very big problem.

Maya swam over. She tried not to swallow the murky, possible infested with rat pee and decomposed animal flesh. "Hold on to me!" The girl managed to summon enough strength to take the older girls hand. Maya dragged the young girl over to her and wrapped a soggy arm around her waist.

She struck out to the bank, battling the current and hoping she'd not get trapped in the rapids. It was slower because Maya couldn't use her other arm but eventually they made it, with the rapids only metres away. Maya dragged the girl out of the water and carried her over to higher ground. She only just realised how cold it was, and that they had to find the Kairu as well, she'd have to wait for ages until she'd be able to change soaking wet her clothes.

Ky and Boomer raced through the tree's almost colliding with Maya. "Hey! Watch it, will you?" She snapped.

"Sorry, we didn't see you there." Ky apologised.

Maya's anger faded. "No, sorry guy's I shouldn't have yelled, I'm just freezing right now!" Maya said shivering. Ky shyly slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Maya's shoulders. Maya smiled. "Thanks."

Boomer put his arms around the girl and gently took her from Maya. "We need to get her back to the x-scaper, and fast." He warned. "My, lead the way, you're the fastest."

Maya broke out into a fast jog, which quickened into a sprint as she led the way back to the x-scaper, with Ky and Boomer hot in her heels.

"We need to get her back to the Monastery; Master B will know how to help her!" Ky panted. Maya and Boomer both nodded in agreement.

_Looks like I'm getting warm quicker than I thought._

They reached the x-scaper, Maya stepped aside so Boomer could run in first. She was about to follow him when she heard a voice behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Maya and Ky exchanged a worried glance then they slowly turned around hoping they were ready for what they were about to face…

* * *

**A's note:**

**Who's there when they turn around? What will they do? Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Redakai :( Which saddens me... Nah, I can deal. ^.^ Oh, but I do actually own Aliya and Josh! Damn... Spoiler... Oh, Double spoiler on names/characters... It would really help if you reviewed, I don't mind criticism, and I don't bite, don't worry ^.^ **

**You didn't hear that okay? I said nothing... I hope you enjoyed this! And thank you for taking the time to read it! **


	2. Chapter 2

They turned around to find the Radikor glaring at them. Maya rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Ky we don't have time for this!" She whispered, hoping the Radikor couldn't hear her.

Zane overheard. "Yeah Ky listen to your girlfriend." He mocked. Maya clenched her fists, Ky knew that was a sign that she was getting angry.

"Angry are we Maya? Well why don't you do something about it?" Zair taunted her. Maya glared angrily in response. It was taking all her effort to keep her cool.

"Nah she wouldn't Zair, too much of a goody-two-shoes." Techris sneered. Maya had enough; she focused her attention on the Radikor, wind whipped around them gradually getting stronger, bringing dirt and dust into their eyes.

"Uh, what's happening?" Zair asked getting a little nervous. Maya was still glaring at them the wind was growing stronger still, forcing the Radikor into the centre. Ky knew what she was doing, Maya had done this before, when the Hiverax were attempting to kill Josh, the wind had pushed them back and Maya had raced forward pulling Josh out of harm's way while the others finished the Hiverax.

"Maya, no!" Ky warned. Maya ignored him.

"MY!" He yelled.

She let her breath out in a deep sigh and let her focus drop. The wind immediately died down. Before they could say anything else to her, she turned around and moodily stomped into the x-scaper, slamming the door behind her. Ky glowered at the Radikor, who were beaming with successfully annoying Maya.

"You're sick." Ky said before he too turned on his heels and marched into the x-scaper.

Ky heard Maya's door slam shut. He thought it was best to leave her alone to calm down. Boomer was piloting the x-scaper and the little girl was lying across the bench. Now Ky saw her close up she really did look similar to Maya. They had the same wavy black hair, the same pale blue eyes. The only things Ky could see as a difference between them was height and obviously age.

Ky nearly jumped out of his skin when her eyes flickered open. She saw Ky then glanced around the x-scaper in panic, before deciding she was going to scream. It echoed around the x-scaper. Maya sprinted out her room and she ran to the girl's side.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down oaky? We're trying to help you, what happened? What's your name?" Maya soothed the girl.

She seemed to be more relaxed with Maya, probably because it was Maya that saved her from drowning, and they looked so alike.

"My name's Aliya, please… don't hurt me!" She cried.

Maya nearly choked! Once she had recovered she turned to the girl, her eyes still watering from her coughing fit. "We wouldn't hurt you! Aliya, tell us what happened, how did you get in the water?"

Aliya was silent for a moment, debating whether or not she should tell them.

"Um, I was running, running away from everything, everyone…" She was cut off.

"Why? What happened?" Maya asked. Aliya was on the verge of tears.

"My village, everyone… everyone was murdered. So I was running, I had to run, or I would die too." She paused, her voice breaking with emotion. "Everyone I knew was killed, I… I wasn't concentrating and I ran into some people. But they weren't like anyone I've seen before, they looked, _strange… _and they were talking about something, um, _Kairu?_ Oh and I think on of their names was Zaria or something."

"Zair." Ky whispered.

"The Radikor." She growled.

Maya tried to ignore the anger inside her. _Calm down, Maya, you can deal with this, just think, next time we can kick their butts in a Kairu challenge… _

At that point Maya didn't know what would happen later, or that as soon as the x-scaper landed, they would be in complete Hell…

**What will happen when Maya get's out? Find out in the next chapter!**

**As always I would like it if you reviewed, even anonymous would be fine. I do not own Redakai, but I do own Aliya and Josh. Thank you for reading this!**

Maya: *sighs* You know I can't even be bothered today... *Walks out of room*

Me: Awww, well Josh is still here. *Turns around to find Josh gone.*

Me: What where'd he go?

Me: Awwww, now I don't get to have any fun... *sniff's and walks out of room*


	3. Chapter 3

**A's note, I would like to give some of the credit for this chapter to hopelessromantic4life for giving me some ideas for this chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

"Guy's hold on we're going to land." Boomer called out.

"Okay, Boom, thanks for the warning!" Ky replied.

"No problem bro."

Maya gazed out the window, watching the landscape fly past. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice that Ky was talking to her, she only realised when he walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ky asked, genuinely worried about her.

"I guess…" She continued gazing out of the window; they were getting closer to the monastery now, she could tell.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer for a moment but she had a small smile on her face when she did.

"Nothing's wrong, really, I'm just thinking…" Maya answered mysteriously.

"About?" Ky pestered.

"Everything."

"That's very specific Maya." Ky grinned. She gently brushed past him and took a seat staring at him, like she knew something he didn't.

"Have a nice trip." She smiled sweetly. Only seconds later did he realise that it was an evil smile.

"Wait what…?" Ky said. The x-scaper lurched forward and Ky's shoes slipped on the floor and he ended up crashing face-first into the wall. Maya burst out laughing. "That was even funnier than in my vision!" She giggled.

Boomer had seen Ky's epic face-in-wall-fail and he too was killing himself laughing. Ky, once he realised the humour of what just happened, burst out laughing too.

"I guess I can cross going-face-first-into-a-wall off my list of things to do."

Boomer snorted at that and Maya was still grinning. "Sorry Ky… but that was just so funny, are you okay?"

"Well… you know after smashing into a wall… Yeah I feel pretty good." He smiled. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I guess I need to get Master Boaddai, be back in a second. Come on Aliya." The little girl cautiously walked up to Maya, looking around nervously. Maya walked out the door with Aliya following closely behind, she was actually nearly thirteen and not ten, she was just surprisingly small for her age.

Maya was surprised at how bright it was now. She was momentarily blinded but after a few seconds she recovered enough of her eyesight to see the figures of people standing in front of her. Her hand was raised over her eyes, shading them slightly, but it didn't help much. "Um, Master Boaddai?" She asked uncertainly.

"Maya, what a _lovely_ surprise to see you here, and you brought the Kairu straight to us, how nice…"

Maya's mouth, literally hit the ground; he was here, the person always haunting her dreams, standing right in front of her. _Ohmygod, ohmygod_,_ ohmygod!_

"Lokar, what are you doing here? Where's Master Boaddai? What have you done to him?"

Lokar gave a throaty laugh. Well it was more like an evil chuckle...

_He's creeping me out. _Maya tried to think straight, she tried to eliminate her fear. _Get over yourself! Come on you're a Kairu Warrior, you can deal with this. Just get a grip Maya!_

She gave him a look of disinterest. "Good to know you _finally _got that evil laugh sorted out."

Lokar raised an eyebrow. "Teenagers" He muttered under his breath. "He has been dealt with along with the rest of the Redakai." He was deliberately trying to make her scared.

Maya backed away, putting more distance between herself and Lokar, attempting to get closer to the x-scaper. She needed to warn Ky and Boomer, and Josh, he might still be ill. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Lokar grinned. "You'll see." He reached out trying to grab Aliya but Maya pulled her away from him.

"Leave her alone!"

The Radikor closed in, Maya and Aliya were surrounded. "Maya, they're the ones that pushed me into the water." Aliya said pointing an accusing finger at the Radikor.

Zane smiled evilly. "So you rescued the pipsqueak then? Well we found her first so give her here!""

Maya backed away pushing Aliya behind her. "No way Zane, she's just a kid!"

Aliya was going to protest but Lokar spoke blurring out her voice. "Give me the child Maya, she has the kairu. We will leave your precious _team _in peace, all you have to do is just hand her and yourself over." Aliya looked at Maya with pleading eyes; _don't let them take me… _Anyway why would she? Lokar also wanted Maya, and that wasn't happening. Ever.

Maya didn't think twice. "In your dreams, Lokar, I'll _never _join you, quite frankly, I'd rather die. If you want to take us anywhere, then you have to go through me.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Just give up Maya; it's impossible, you're too _weak_ to defeat all of us." He said disdainfully.

Maya glared at him. "You know something Zane?" He just looked at her, daring her to continue. "The word 'Impossible' actually spells 'I'm Possible'." Maya focused her inner-kairu and the wind picked up, attacking the E-teen's and Lokar with new found strength.

"Maya stop this; I know that it's you." Lokar growled.

"Bite me." Maya responded. The wind flung the E-teens and Lokar backwards. "Master Boaddai?" Maya yelled.

"Maya, I'm fine but you must go now. Get the others and fly somewhere safe. Go Maya; go now, before they get up." Master Boaddai ordered.

"But what about you and the rest of the Redakai?" Maya was stalling trying to find where her Master was so she could help him.

"Maya, GO, we will be fine, just GO!"

Maya didn't know what to do her mind was spinning out of control. She was dizzy and felt like she was going to vomit. Master Boaddai's words penetrated her thoughts. "GO!"

She did as she was instructed pivoting on her heels, snatching Aliya's arm she ran to the x-scaper. She shoved Aliya in first and then followed right behind.

Josh was there, idly lying across the sofa, stretched out like a starfish with his headphones on, causally listening to music. He was taking up all the space, forcing Ky to perch awkwardly on the armrest. He was watching her with a curious expression. He had no idea why she was running around like a madman, but she is usually hurrying around the place, always making people wonder where the fire was.

"BOOMER, TAKE OFF, QUICKLY!" Maya yelled.

She spun around and pressed the lock button multiple times, made Josh worry that he should be on the phone dialling for an asylum. A thump made her jump backwards, Zane had punched the door as hard as he could. Instead of trying to open it, he had punched right through it. The door opened slightly making Aliya scream loudly.

"BOOMER!" Maya shouted again, more desperate this time.

Josh jumped up from his seat and pulled Maya and Aliya away from the door as Zane shoved his arm through the gap. Getting up was the worst thing he could have probably done, and the stupidest. His head ached as all the blood rushed from his head, making his eyes fuzzy.

"Oh... I shouldn't have got up that fast." He moaned, clutching his throbbing head and slightly stumbling sideways.

The x-scaper took off, and Zane fell backwards landing on his arse with a pissed off expression plastered on his face.

Josh had let Maya go and was making his way to Boomer to ask where they were going to go. Ky had sidled up to Maya and was saying something that she couldn't quite hear.

"Maya are you okay?" Ky asked for the third time. She didn't answer. Again.

She was panicking; it was too much to take in. Lokar was here and he wanted Aliya and herself. He was hurting Master Boaddai, who was more of a grandfather to her than Lokar will ever be, even in a million years.

Maya's vision blurred and in front of her, then her world went black as she fainted in the middle of her panic attack.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**My description of a panic attack may not be 100% accurate, since I have never had one before, but someone in my food tech has . It was really scary she just like fainted and everyone in my class was just lime 'SHIT!' That was my reaction too. She had like a huge nosebleed to, it was horrible, I had no idea what was going on. Anyway enough of me, selfish girl Sam! *Hits self* You're boring your viewers! :( -Ohmygod, I just made a rocket xD Hahaha... No? Oh. Well then...**

**Please drop in a review, it would really help! . Unfortunately I don't own Redakai, but it would probably not be as good as it is if I did ^.^ But, I _do_ own Josh and Aliya!**

**Thank you for reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A's note. This story has some of the characters POV, but it may have the normal POV at times.**

**Josh's POV:**

I could hear Ky talking to Maya. He was asking her if she was okay. She didn't reply. Confused, I turned around to face them. Something was wrong. I started to walk over to them. Ky repeated his question a third time. Again she didn't answer.

I was so confused. Why was she ignoring him? Then I realised why. Maya wobbled slightly, then collapsed, falling to the floor. I lurched forward, grabbing her around the waist. Catching her millimetres from the floor.

I picked her, her body was limp in my arms. That was when I knew something was really wrong.

"Maya! Maya! Are you okay? Maya…?"

**Maya's POV:**

I could hear someone calling my name, the voice sounding vaguely familiar. All I could see was darkness swirling in front of me.

Then my eyes flickered open. I looked up, everything was blurry, I didn't know what was happening or where I was.

My vision began to clear and I could make out more of my surroundings. I looked up, Josh was staring down at me, he was saying something that I couldn't make out.

Then I realised I was in his arms. I could feel my face visibly reddening. _Wait, what's going on? Me and Josh, we're just friends…_

"Maya! I was so worried about you…" Josh's face flushed pink. "I mean we were so worried about you… yeah er, we..."

"Hey guy's stop flirting!" Ky's told us.

Me and Josh went red with embarrassment. "Shut up Ky! We were not flirting!" We exclaimed in perfect sync which made us blush again.

Ky and Boomer exchanged a smirk. _Yeah right!_ They both seemed to be saying.

"When's the wedding?" Boomer teased.

"Even if there is one you're not invited!" Josh retorted.

Ky raised his eyebrows. "So there _is _going to be one?"

"NO!" We both cried. Ky and Boomer grinned at each other and I glared at them. Them immediately stopped because they knew what would happen if they didn't.

"Anyway, we've got more important things to worry about! Like Master Boaddai and the rest of the Redakai, who knows what Lokar will do to them." I said.

Ky nodded. "Yeah and don't forget Ekayon might be there too, he's Master Atoch's student and Ekayon was there before we went on our mission so, unless he escaped it's likely that Ekayon will be there."

**Everyone's POV:**

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"This can't be happening!" Maya groaned. Everything was ten times worse for her because Master Boaddai is basically family to her, and Lokar who's her grandfather, is evil and always trying to eliminate the Redakai and her friends.

Josh pulled a face. "Just think of the pleasure you will get when you kick his arse for kidnapping Master Boaddai and the rest of the Redakai. Revenge will be sweet…"

Maya laughed. "You are funny sometimes!" Then she realised Ky and Boomer were staring at them so Maya decided to break the awkwardness by playfully punching Josh gently on the arm.

Maya sighed. "We have to go back there, but it's going to be hard, Lokar probably knows by now that we're going to come back to help everyone, it's going to be so difficult getting in."

Nobody said anything, everyone was waiting for someone to say they had an idea.

"Anyone got anything?" Boomer asked, deciding to be the one that broke the silence.

"Yeah, I do, okay so here's what we've gotta do…"

**What's going to happen you say? Well you need to read the next chapter (When I upload it of course).**

**Anyway, if you like this chapter feel free to review or favourite the story. **

**As always I would like it if people took the time to review, even if it's just someone telling me what I could improve on, because it helps me to find out what people like and what I'm doing well so I can add it into different chapters or stories.**

**And I hope you liked the embarrassment between Maya and Josh, yes, I did it on purpose because I'm a horrible person…**

Maya: We already knew that.

Me: *Glares*

Josh: Why do you make everything so awkward between us?

Me: Oh, I was just getting started. *Grin's evilly*

Maya and Josh: *Faints*


	5. Chapter 5

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" Ky asked, he had been the one with the plan and they had spent ten minutes discussing it. Ten minutes that Maya had spent constantly worrying over the Redakai and Master Boaddai.

"Yep!" They all chorused.

"So, what am I doing?" Came a new voice.

Aliya screamed. She moved behind Maya and Josh. She hadn't seen this new warrior before.

"Ekayon!" Maya cried, hugging him. Ky looked at Josh, by the look on his face; Ky could tell Josh was slightly jealous.

"Dude! Why didn't you come out earlier?" Boomer asked.

"I didn't know you guys were talking about a plan, plus I was trying to fix my x-com. It took a while but it's fixed now."

"Hey, I didn't know you had new team member!" Ekayon said. "Why am I the last one to find out everything?"

Maya laughed. "This is Aliya, and none of the Redakai actually knows yet. She has no relatives so we brought her back to the Monastery to see what Master B would say. As you can see, we didn't get to ask him…"

Ekayon could relate to that, and Maya could partially relate to it too. Ekayon had no family that he knew of and Maya had no family but her Grandfather Lokar, who she refused to believe was related to her.

"Um, hi, I'm Ekayon and welcome to the Team!" He smiled.

Aliya stared at him shyly.

"Tell us what happened back there." Ky said.

Ekayon nodded. He explained how, ten minutes before Team Stax came back, Lokar had come to the Monastery and drained the Masters of their Kairu, Ekayon had managed to escape, but he had been spotted so he hid in the x-scaper when it landed.

Ky was thinking. "You can be extra back up."

"I think I need to hear the plan first, unless you want me to completely miss my cue." Ekayon said.

Ky explained the plan, telling him exactly what was happening. "What!? No way, you can't seriously be doing that?" He cried in disbelief.

"Ekayon! It's the only way! If it doesn't turn out well, that's what you're all there for, and I'm a fast, I can get away." Maya told him.

"Let's go then." Josh said reluctantly. He too was very unhappy about Maya's part in the plan, but Josh was the closest to where she would be standing, and he was the fastest boy on Team Stax so he would be able to reach before anyone else.

Boomer landed the x-scaper; Maya cautiously peered out the window. "Clear!" She said.

Ky, Maya, Josh, Boomer and Ekayon gathered around the door. "Stick to the plan!" Ky whispered, before they all scattered in different directions, getting into position.

Maya sprinted forward. "Say goodbye, Master Boaddai!" Lokar sneered.

"STOP!" Maya screamed. Lokar jumped and dropped Master Boaddai.

"Maya, you decided to come back did you?" He stepped closer to her.

"Stay right where you are Lokar!" Maya yelled. _If this goes wrong, my worst nightmares will come true._

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ky and Boomer racing forward and helping the Redakai up.

"If you move then I'll run and you'll never get to hear my deal." She said.

Ky and Boomer had helped the Redakai into the x-scaper and were giving her the signal that she should go.

Lokar took a step forward. "Sorry, too close!" Maya said before turning in her heels and racing away. Josh immediately ran from his position and joined Maya, running to the x-scaper.

"Get back her you deceiving little brat!" Lokar yelled.

They ignored him. Maya screamed as the E-teens blocked their way to the x-scaper.

Maya and Josh changed direction and headed for where Ekayon should have gone to set up the traps. They didn't know that the rest up there Team had gone up there to tell Ekayon that they had rescued the Redakai…

**A's note:**

**Yeah, I know this chapter isn't one of my best, but if anyone has any improvements you could always review or pm me. Anonymous reviews are fine! I do not own Redakai, but I do own Aliya and Josh.**

Aliya: Okay, why would I act like that when I saw Ekayon?

Me: Because you haven't seen him before and…

Aliya: I'm thirteen, not five! I wouldn't do that!

Me: We tough because I write the stories and if you act like that, you act like that!

Aliya: You're so annoying! *Storms off*

Me: Wow…


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter the point of view will change from character to character or just normal view from time to time. I will make it clear when the POV changes so nobody gets confused. There is also a flashback.**

***Flashback in Maya's POV***

"Okay, so here's what we gotta do, firstly we cause a distraction so some of us can get to the Redakai without being spotted…"

"What's the distraction going to be?" Boomer asked.

Ky sighed. "Not what, but who…" He turned to me. "I really, really wish I could think of another way Maya, but we don't have much time-"

"Save your breath Ky, I'll do it, whatever it is, now continue with the plan." I interrupted.

"Okay…so…um, Maya, you have to improvise, just stall Lokar until-"

"What? No way! You can't be serious Ky!" Josh cried. "Lokar, he'll, he'll mess with her head. What if the plan goes wrong, what will happen to her?"

I cut in before Ky could answer. "Josh it'll be okay-"

"Maya… You don't know that, anything could happen, I, we… I don't want to lose you!"

I bit my lip; and looked Josh in the eye. "I'm going to be okay." I hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, okay? I'll be fine."

It took a bit more to convince Josh that everything would be fine, but he finally agreed. Although I could tell he was still worried. Ekayon was just as worried when he found out moments later.

So, this was Ky's plan:

1. For me cause a distraction for Lokar.

2. For Ky and Boomer to go and grab the Redakai while I distracted him.

3. For them to get The Redakai away and give me the signal to move.

4. For me to get the hell out of there.

Simple right? Turns out to be not as simple when I try to get away. Lokar realises that I was lying and the E-teens came after me, Josh abandoned his cover to help me and we end up racing to Ekayon's position with me realising it was a dead end straight after we went through…

***End of flashback***

***Ky's POV***

We got the Redakai safely to the x-scaper and we headed to tell Ekayon that he could come back. Aliya insisted that she would come and we reluctantly agreed, because there's not much harm in letting her tag along now.

It's not like we're going to get attacked by a two-headed slug or anything. Not that I even know one of those exists, but who cares? I just hope Maya is okay…

***Maya's POV***

"Go! Run!" I shouted, urging Josh to run faster. "Come on! They're right behind us!"

"No, I never realised!" Josh replied sarcasm oozing in his voice. I hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Shut it!" I hissed.

We continued running in silence without knowing that our friends were just ahead of us.

***Everyone's POV (Ky, Boomer, Aliya and Ekayon)***

"Hey, do you guy's hear that?" Boomer asked.

"Footsteps?" Ky said. Everyone nodded. The sound was getting closer and closer to where they were.

"Do you think it's E-teens?"

"Bloody hell Josh! Watch it!"

Ky raised a questioning eyebrow. "What do you think? I definitely don't think any E-teens would say that."

"Get back here! We're going to take straight back to Lokar!"

Ky bit his lip. "Um, I rephrase that, I guess there are E-teens."

"No, it's Boomer!" Ekayon said sarcastically.

Boomer knew he was being sarcastic; he just wanted to annoy Ekayon.

"Dude, I'm right here…"

Ekayon face palmed. "Never mind."

Ky and Boomer traded high-fives. Ekayon glared at them. "Not funny."

"Not as funny as you wishing you could do the high-speed knock-back-thing that Maya does." Boomer countered.

Maya and Josh rounded the corner. Boomer and Ekayon reacted quickly and jumped out of sight before the E-teens could see them.

***Boomer and Ekayon's POV***

"We've got to do something!" Boomer cried. The E-teens were closing in on their friends. They had backed up as far as they could to the wall of rock.

Maya screamed as Zane lunged forward. Josh met him and smashed his fist into his temple. Josh pushed Maya behind him and protectively stood in front of her.

"Okay, I've got it!" Ekayon said.

***Maya's POV***

I screamed. Josh punched Zane in the temple as hard as he could. Zane stumbled backwards screaming in pain.

"There's no escape this time Team Stax!"

"Think again Zane!" Ekayon and Boomer said together jumping out of the trees. There were four ropes, two people to one.

In a second Josh had grabbed me around the waist and snatched the rope with the other holding me close to him. I put my arms around his neck because I was worried I'd fall and crash onto the ground. Ky picked up Aliya and grabbed the rope while Aliya held onto Ky, I could tell she was holding him really tight.

"Pull us up!" Boomer and Ekayon yelled together

The ropes sprang to life, lifting us into the x-scaper. Team Radikor made a futile attempt to grab us. The Redakai watched us with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you all alright?" Master Boaddai asked.

Josh was still gripping me tightly, holding me close to him, like he never wanted to let me go.

Aliya was still in Ky's arms, she had her eyes squeezed shut, Ky's dad had immediately ran to his son's side.

"Yeah, we're okay." Boomer answered.

The x-scaper jolted sideways. No-one was prepared and they all landed sprawled out on the floor.

Josh pulled me close and I screamed as the x-scaper started to drop. "I love you!" Josh whispered.

_Ohmygod! He just said it; I can't believe he said it!_

"I love you too!" I replied. A tear rolled down my cheek.

Josh smiled and wiped it away. He lent forward and gently kissed me on the lips, with his chocolate-brown hair brushing against my face.

"Don't leave me." I said

He never got to reply. The x-scaper smashed into the ground and everything went black…

**Awww, that was so cute! Find out what happened in the next chapter. Do they die? Or are they alive? Don't ask me because I haven't decided yet. I do not own Redakai but I own Aliya and Josh. As always I would like it if you spent the time to review, even if its anonymous.**

Maya: I can't believe I said that…

Josh: Me neither. *Smiles awkwardly*

Maya: Did you mean it?

Josh: YES! Oh, I mean, yeah, course I did… did you?

Maya: Yes.

*They look at each other, getting closer until Josh's lips are against hers and…*

Me: Ewwwww! Are you guys KISSING?

*Maya and Josh flush red and race out of the room holding hands*

Me: Hehehehe… They finally realised…


	7. Chapter 7

**A's note, I've had two requests for this chapter. One was for Ky and Aliya to like each other and the other was to do slight Kya. As you can see, that does cause slight problems with both of them. I've tried my best to add them both in, so I hope you're happy with the result! **

Maya opened her eyes. She was dazed and disorientated, and everything she saw was a blurry outlines of the shapes.

Then she remembered. Everything came flooding back. Escaping Lokar, being chased by the E-teens, The Bang, The X-scaper falling, The Kiss…

_Wait, Josh was with me before the x-scaper crashed_.

She was certain. She remembered that he had his arms wrapped around her, and she had buried her face into his shoulder.

_Where is he?_

Maya's forehead was stinging slightly, and she could feel blood in her mouth. She spat it out, desperate to get rid of horrible taste of the iron.

Maya's vision cleared and she could see much better than before. She looked up, someone was standing at the window. Her heart nearly skipped a beat.

_Josh! _

Then Maya looked again. Not the familiar chocolate brown hair, but black hair. Her heart sank, it wasn't Josh, it wasn't him… Maya slowly raised herself onto her feet. "Ky?"

Ky turned immediately. "Maya!" He ran over and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I thought everyone was dead, I thought… I…" He said into her shoulder. He then realised what he was doing and quickly let her go.

He stared at the ground so Maya couldn't see his blushing face. "I mean, it's really good that you're awake…" Ky looked up.

Maya smiled, but Ky could tell it was forced. "Yeah…" He gently touched her arm.

"What's wrong?" Maya's fringe fell over her eye; Ky gently brushed it away.

"Ky, everyone's here but Josh, what if something happened to him? What if…?"

"Shhhh…" Ky said. Maya realised she was crying, she looked down letting her wavy hair fall over her face, hoping that Ky couldn't see the tears. "It's going to be okay…" Ky knew Maya was crying. He bit his lip and hoped he was doing the right thing, Ky gently hugged her close.

He could feel his shoulder getting damper. Maya knew she couldn't hold it in and she started to sob. "What if he's hurt… or dead?"

"Shhhh, he's not dead, don't worry, he's not dead. We're going to find him and he's going to be fine. He'll be fine." Ky tried his best to comfort her, and it seemed to work a little.

They could hear someone coughing behind them. Ky let Maya go and they both turned around. Maya wiped her eyes so she could see better. Aliya was on the ground, coughing and sneezing from all the dust.

"Aliya!" Maya ran over to the little girl and keeled down next to her.

"Ohmygod, are you okay?" She asked hugging the little girl close. Aliya spoke into Maya's shoulder while she hugged the older girl back. "Maya, I thought we were going to die, I thought we were all going to die…"

Maya knew she had to be brave for the younger girl. "Everyone's going to be okay, don't worry…"

Ky stood there, staring at the two girls as they hugged. He smiled. _They're like family already…_

Maya and Aliya rose to their feet, Ky walked over and they smiled. Suddenly everyone began to wake up.

"Yes!" Maya cried. She flung her arms around Ky and he hugged her, spinning her around in a circle before setting her back down on her feet.

"Yeah!" Aliya cried, jumping up and down. "They're waking up, they're waking up!"

"Dad!" Ky yelled running to his father. "Dad!" Ky wrapped his arms around him.

Maya smiled. A hand rested on her shoulder. She panicked and grabbed it, twisting it around and forcing whoever they were onto the floor.

_Shit… _

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Master Boaddai, I thought you were Lokar, or an E-Teen, I panicked, I'm sorry." Maya apologised.

Master Boaddai smiled. "Maya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The Redakai had watched everything and Maya helped her Master up. Biting her lip and looking down at the ground.

Ky walked up, laughing. "Come on My, let's go outside, before you accidently take anyone else down." He led her outside. Ky was looking back at the x-scaper so he didn't see what was in front of them.

"Ky…" Maya whispered. Ky turned around, unsure about what he was going to see.

"Maya, and the kairu champion… don't you know by now it's not safe to go anywhere alone." Ky instantly grabbed Maya's wrist, pulling her back.

Lokar laughed. "Ky, you may be a kairu champion, but you're not strong enough to face me! Maya, come here, now!"

Maya backed away, shaking her head in disbelief. "RUN!" she screamed. She panicked, turning around not knowing where to go. Ky dragged her along as he ran towards the x-scaper. He pushed her up the steps and ran in after her.

He slammed the door behind her. "E-Teen's and Lokar, we've got to go, now!" Ky yelled running over to the centre of the room. Maya had ran over to Aliya, who was standing very close to the door.

The door was blasted by an attack. Maya grabbed Aliya and the two girls immediately dropped to the ground, screaming as the door flew over them.

They were the closest to the door, and knew they wouldn't be able to get up quick enough to escape. Maya had her arms wrapped around the little girl, refusing to let go.

Zane bent down and picked something up, Maya gasped as she realised it was her x-reader. "You won't be needing this." He sneered

"HELP!" Maya and Aliya screamed together as the E-teen's closed in.

"MAYA, ALIYA, RUN!" Ky shouted, even though he knew the E-Teens would just grab them before they had the chance to. The window closest to the girls and The E-teens smashed, the girls screamed again and a figure jumped through standing in front of them.

"Miss me?" They said punching Zane in the temple for the second time in that day.

Maya pulled Aliya up, off the ground, and they ran over to the Redakai and their friends. "Who are you?" Maya asked.

They pushed the hood down and Maya gasped. "Josh!" She ran towards him and hugged him close

"Such a beautiful reunion, shame it's going to be cut short." Lokar growled. Josh pushed Maya back. Lokar grabbed Josh by the throat and raised him up into the air. Lokar was holding Josh's neck tight and it was slowly choking him. Josh kicked and struggled but it didn't help.

"Let him go!" Maya shouted. A strong breeze came through the windows. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Maya screamed. The wind was getting stronger and stronger.

Maya closed her eyes. Then she looked at The Redakai in horror. "It won't stop…"

Master Boaddai was immediately by her side. "Maya what's wrong?"

"Master Boaddai, I can't stop it, it won't stop."

Ky's eyes widened. "You gotta get out of here. NOW!" Maya said. Aliya came towards Maya but Ky grabbed her arm. "Ky get them out of here!" Maya shouted.

He nodded and forced the Redakai, Aliya, Boomer and Ekayon out from the hatch. Maya's fists were clenched as she turned back toward Lokar. "Let. Him. Go." She ordered.

Lokar looked at her, not quite believing what she was saying.

"LET HIM GO!" She screamed. Josh swung his foot forward, they brought it back smashing it into Lokar's gut, forcing him to release him. Josh immediately dived for cover.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN!" The wind radiated outwards, like a ripple on water. Glass smashed, metal clashed, and Lokar and his E-Teens were knocked out of the x-scaper, smashing into trees.

"This isn't over!" Lokar declared disappearing with his E-Teens.

Josh ran to Maya and he hugged her. "Maya, you're amazing!" He said into her shoulder before releasing her from the hug.

She scowled at him and slapped him on the cheek.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He asked.

"That was for making me think you were dead…" She said. Maya grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the lips.

"And that?"

"For not being dead, and saving me…"

Boomer started clapping and cheering but was surprised when Ky didn't join in. He turned to see what was up with his friend. Aliya was there.

She leaned forward and kissed Ky on the cheek. "Thanks!" She whispered before walking past Maya and Josh and strolling out of the x-scaper.

"Er, that was unexpected…" Everyone was smiling at Ky's blushing face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE X-SCAPER?" Mookee cried.

Everyone winched. Maya looked at her friends. "Run!" They all sprinted to the hatch, running out and jumping off the x-scaper, racing in the direction of the Monastery. Leaving a bewildered Mookee staring at them as the disappeared…

**I hope you all liked this chapter and thank you for taking the time to read it. I know there was a lot of hugging in this chapter, but I only did it to show the relationships between the characters.**

**Please, I would love it if you reviewed, if anyone noticed then there is one more chapter, I know I said that it was finished but I realised I hadn't so don't blame me!**

Lokar: How dare you do that to me, Granddaughter!

Maya: Oh screw you Lokar, I don't care what you have to say.

*Maya focuses her inner-kairu and sends Lokar flying to his lair*

Me: Good on you Maya!

Maya: You! Again? Will you just leave us alone?

Me: Whoa, hey… no need to get angry.

Maya: *Focuses her inner-kairu and sends me to a land of chocolate and rainbow unicorns and ponies*

Me: OHMYGOD! MAYA YOU'RE AMAZING! THANK YOU! PONIES!

Maya: Well that takes care of her…

Aliya: She hopes you enjoyed reading her fanfiction.

Josh: If you like this fanfiction maybe you would like to read her other story, Finding Josh.

Aliya: Where do you go?

Josh: I don't know…

Aliya and Maya: But you're the one that goes missing in that story!

Josh: *Shrugs* I still don't know.

Maya and Aliya: … *sighs*

Josh, Maya and Aliya: Thank you for reading this!


	8. The Real Ending!

**Hahahahahahaha, I tricked you, it's not finished. Yeah, sorry I completely forgot to add something in at the end of Chapter 7.**

**So I just thought, 'why not make another chapter to completely throw everyone off'? Hahaha, just kidding.**

**I thought, 'Oh Damn, need to add another chapter in, because I NEED to put this in'. Well for my sake and the sake of the people who were wondering why Maya and Aliya looked so alike. Anyway, back to the story!**

The five teenagers raced towards the Monastery, Josh had no chance to stop and he ran straight into the door. Everyone laughed at him while Boomer flung open the door and they all poured through.

All five teenagers turned around, without even seeing who was in front of them, and slammed the door shut behind them.

"That was a close one!" Ky panted.

"So close!" Josh agreed.

"Now, I'm glad you're all here, is anyone going to tell me who this is?" The five looked up, fearing the worst, but were relieved to find it was just Master Boaddai.

"Well…" Ky began.

Maya rolled her eyes. "We were on the Kairu hunt, when we heard someone screaming, we ran to see who it was and why they were screaming and we saw her in a river. She can't swim so I dived in to help her."

"If she couldn't swim what was she doing in the river?" Master Boaddai asked sceptically.

"The Radikor pushed her in, they even admitted to it." Josh cut in.

"Yeah as I was saying… She had no family, so we decided to bring her here and ask if she could stay, obviously because of the Lokar problem we never got to ask you. So can she stay?"

"You haven't even said her name!" Master Boaddai said.

Maya looked confused. "Really, I thought I had, anyway this is Aliya."

Master Boaddai looked shocked. "What? What is her name?"

"Aliya… Master Boaddai are you alright?" Maya asked. The rest of Team Stax looked very concerned too.

"Yes Maya, I'm fine, I will discuss the matter with the Redakai, but of course she can stay while we are figuring out an answer…"

Everyone beamed with the news. "Thanks Master Boaddai! You're the best!" Maya grinned, hugging him.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened to the x-scaper?" Mookee cried.

Team Stax traded worried glances. "Mookee, Master Boaddai would love to tell you what happened to the x-scaper…have fun!" Maya giggled before she, Aliya and the rest of Team Stax hastily exited the training room.

Master Boaddai frowned and then reality dawned on him when he realised what they'd just done. "Wait for me!" He yelled, running after Team Stax.

Mookee frowned. "Why won't anybody tell me what happened?"

***In the meeting room with the Redakai***

"Well Master Quantus what do you think? Is it a good idea?" Master Atoch asked.

Quantus frowned. "Do they seem to get along? Do you think they've realised?"

Master Boaddai nodded. "Everyone gets along with Aliya, but I don't think she or Maya have realised yet… Maya is very smart though, she can put the pieces together just like she did with Lokar. I don't think it would take long for her to figure it out…"

Quantus frowned for the second time. "If we do not allow Aliya to stay, Maya is going to know something is wrong and she will find out the truth sooner than we want. When she finds out she'll be angry that we didn't let Aliya stay."

"So what you're saying is?" Master Atoch trailed off.

"Aliya should stay; it will take more time for Maya to figure out the truth that way…"

Master Boaddai nodded, but he couldn't help but feel worried. _Maya is very smart, she will figure it out much sooner than we expected. What she doesn't realise is that if Lokar realises, she and Aliya would be in more danger than ever before, they are sisters after all…_

**Ohmygod they're sisters! Did you like it? Massive cliff hanger I know but I couldn't resist. I'm just that evil. Anyone that guessed that Maya and Aliya are in fact sisters, well done to you!**

**Okay, so this, for definite is the ending of my first Redakai fanfiction! I do not own Redakai in any way but I do own the characters Aliya and Josh. I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Thankyou!**

Maya: I can't believe it, she had to go and do that, I knew she was going to write another chapter!

Josh: Apparently it was really important…

Maya: I wonder what is really important about this chapter.

Josh: I have no idea, let's go find out!

Maya: Yep, let's go!"

*Go's to chapter 8, they are banned from entering*

Maya: Well that sucks.

Josh: You can say that again! I guess we'll never know…

Maya: Josh, me and Aliya, we look so alike, don't you think there's a reason for that?

Josh: Like what?

Maya: Like we could be…

Me: *Still in the land of chocolate, rainbow unicorns and ponies* Oh no…


End file.
